The embodiments described herein relate to vehicle steering arrangements and a method of making such arrangements.
Vehicles are provided with a steering wheel that allows a human operator to directionally control the vehicle. The steering wheel may be referred to as a human machine interface (HMI). The steering wheel is traditionally the sole HMI available for a human operator to utilize to directionally control the vehicle.
As the automotive industry advances technologically toward autonomous driving assist systems, the steering wheel may not need to be manually manipulated by a driver at all times of vehicle operation. As such, different steering systems may be employed that substitute for, or complement, traditional steering wheels.